SHE IS THE ONE
by gaiam2001
Summary: Arizona Robbins is a waiter on a cruise, one day her superior offers her a great opportunity that will change her life for ever. When she'll meet Callie Torres a new entry, everything will change
1. Chapter 1

**When you meet the love of your life**

It's my first time here, so I hope this will be a great fanfiction, please let me know how is! I love grey's anatomy and calzona is my OTP, I miss them so much !

 **ARIZONA'S POV**

And here it is one day like another, it's seven in the morning and my alarm is on, _I have to get up._ After twenty minutes I am up and finally I am ready for work, today I have the turn on the reception bar so today is kind easy because there aren't a lot of people here and the cruise is in the port today so. I started this job three months ago, it's a great opportunity I got to visit so many places and I got to meet many people. I made a lot of friends her and they accept the fact that I am gay, it's like a new family here, but I miss my family and I'll see them in four months.

I am going around and I am giving people what they want, till my superior is calling me , to be honest he is a very good person but sometimes he is a little bit boring. I knock the door and I came in.

"Good morning Sir, you called me?" I say and I try to understand what is going on.

"yes Arizona, please sit down, so I called because I want inform you that today we are going to hire new people, two barmen e four waiters, so today you and Teddy are going to follow and teach to our new barmen how to do their job" he said, and honestly I am excited because I love when new people arrives and also because he gives me this opportunity this means that he trust me.

"thank you Sir for this opportunity, I'll do my best" I say.

So, me and Teddy, my best friend, are waiting at the reception, till I say two people coming straight to us , I am in shock, I think that I never saw anything like this in my life, there is this brunette woman with her tanned skin, her long and black hair, and those lips _Oh my god_ I wanna kiss them, I saw many beautiful women but nobody like her. She is coming to us, and I think I 'am dying. I think she is the new entry.

"i am Mark Sloan, and we are here for the new job" the other new guy say, but I don't care, I care only about her.

"i am Callie Torres, nice to meet you, I am for the new job too" she said with her smile and with her sweet voice and I think that I can listen to her voice for the rest of my life.

"ok, you can dress up and then we are going where you are going to work" Teddy said to them, she is watching me also and I think she know what I am thinking about.

Mark and Callie are going to their room and I continue to stare her perfect body.

"CAN YOU STOP…ARIZONA!?" Teddy yell at me.

"stop what?" I say, but I understand of what she is talking about, but continue this joke.

"stop staring at the new woman, you can't take your eyes off her" she said, and I am thinking of her again, I am going to get crazy.

"sorry Teds but I can't, she is so beautiful, I mean you saw her, everything about her is amazing, I can look at her everyday, oh my god she is stunning" I said, smiling still thinking of her.

"WOW,Arizona i never saw you smiling like this in your life and you've been in love before, what is happening to you?" She said, and she is right I am so happy and I don't even know her.

After a few minutes they are coming back, Teddy took Mark, and I take Callie, we are walking to the bar and she's starting to talk to me, _I am gonna die_.

"so Arizona, you are new here? If I can ask, but as you know I am new and I hope that I can make so friend, so I don't feel alone… oh sorry you'll think I am stupid or maybe childish… so how are you ?…oh sorry again…" she said rambling, and I find her so cute.

 **CALLIE'S POV**

I am so nervous, it's my first time working on a cruise but I can't wait for this opportunity, I will be aways for almost five months, I am scared and I need to calm down, I am not alone with me there is my best friend Mark Sloan, we've been friend for ten years, he is always there for me, even when my family didn't talk to me for a year because I like girls, now I talk with my dad, but my mother won't talk to me because she thinks that if I am in love with a woman I'll go to hell, but I don''t care I am happy with myself. I had a few relationship, one of them was serious but she cheated me so I don't think that it was real love. Me and mark are arrived, we enter and immediately I saw a blonde waiting for us, I am looking at her and I notice her blue eyes, _oh my god,_ she is so beautiful, my type of girl, I wanna know her.

" I am Arizona Robbins" she said with her amazing voice, I won't ever forget that name

I am staring at her and the only thing that I wanna do is make her mine. She look like an angel, my angel.

We went in our room to dress up, and she'll be teaching how is the job here today, I can't wait to spend time with her. I look at Mark and she is staring at me.

" What? Why are looking at me? I said.

"you really don't know? You are thinking of something and before you were staring at the blonde like there wasn't anybody in that room" he said, he know me so well

"you see, she made me feel like this, so happy" I said smiling.

"Torres, try because I never saw you like this" he said, maybe he is right

We are back to Teddy and Arizona and I start talking to her, I am so nervous. We are talking and I am already rambling but she stops me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"hey don't worry, you are right, I've made a lot of friend here, and they are all amazing" she said, why she is so damn beautiful?

After almost two hours, our turns are off, so we are going to bed.

"well it was good talking to you, I hope we'll se each other again, the cruise is so big." She said, and I think please don't go.

"me too, thank you for everything, see you tomorrow" I said and we are still looking at each other, so I decided to give her a kiss on her cheek. What am I doing?

"good night Callie" she said, blushing.

"night Arizona" I said and I star to walk away and I decide to look at her one more time, so I turn around and I saw Arizona still looking at me.

Oh my god, I really can't wait to see her tomorrow, that woman will be my death.


	2. Chapter 2

**SHE IS THE ONE**

 **Wow, thank you so much for your reviews, I didn't expect this. I hope that you'll like this new chapters.**

 **ARIZONA'S POV**

It's seven in the morning of the following day, and I am already up with a big smile on my face, all I can think about is Callie and that sweet kiss on my cheek that she gave me last night. Of course there is a chance for us, maybe. Today I have the turn at the restaurant and I hope she'll be there too. Tomorrow I have the day off and I have the opportunity to get off the cruise and visit Barcelona, I really can't wait.

After two hours, I am already tired and a little bit sad because I haven't saw my favorite brunette, _Arizona calm down, you don't even know her,_ I think.

I am walking around the restaurant and looking at my orders and suddenly I bang against someone but before I could sorry I look up from the ground and I see that I have banged into Callie, _yes!._

 _"_ oh Callie, i am so sorry" I said sadly, but I am so happy that she is finally here.

"don't worry Arizona really, how are you?" She said

"good now you?, how is your first day? I say and I can barely talk.

"very good, I looked for you but I couldn't find you, you know I don't know anybody here so I wanted to talk to someone" she say, and she is blushing.

" I looked for you too, really, when you finish your turn?" I say, maybe tonight we can do something, I hope.

"at 6 p.m you" she said.

"at 5 p.m, you know every Wednesday, on our floor of the workers, we organize a movie night on the cafeteria, you want to come let me know" I said, and I hope that she'll say yes.

"mm…okay i am in" _yessss_ i say in my mind, I can't wait to spend time with her.

"see you at 8p.m, bye Calliope" I say and I am so excited.

 **CALLIE'S POV**

Finally I found Arizona and she was so beautiful, she gets beautiful everyday, she said that tonight there is a movie night and I will go because I will get to know my colleagues and because there's Arizona and I wanna make the first step because I really really like her and I hope she feel the same things. Tomorrow I have the day off in Barcelona, I love it, I am from from Mexico and I speak Spanish so I can't wait.

After one hour I am ready and I am in the cafeteria, I look for Arizona but I don't see her maybe she is late. I am talking with some of my colleagues and they are really great. Finally I see her, she has her hair up and she is amazing tonight she is walking towards and I am nervous.

"hey, sorry I am late, I saw that you are talking with them, they are really great"she say, _tonight I am going to kiss her_ I think.

"Mmm, yes, the movie is starting let's go" I said smiling.

During the movie, sometimes I am looking at the beautiful blonde next to me, she is laughing and I could watch her laugh for ever.

During the break of the first half of the film, I notice that she is looking at me but I don't say anything, I am just so happy

"let's go outside to take some fresh air" she say, _finally alone_ I think.

We are outside and the cruise is sailing and tonight the sky is full of stars, I am gonna do it.

"callie…i need to tell you something, I lliike….yyou"she say, and I am so happy because I feel the same thing.

"Arizona, i like you too really, from the first time that I met you" I say, and now we are really close, I feel her breath, I am looking into her blu eyes and she is looking at mine, _I am dying_ , after two second my lips are on hers, she has the softest lips in the world. We are still kissing for seconds we stop, and she is looking at me smiling, "you are so beautiful"she said and we are kissing again, I closed my eyes, and as our lips meets again I feel like a jolt of electricity in my veins. I feel Arizona's tongue against my bottom lip asking for access, I granted it for her, our tongues are dancing together, we stop only because we need some air.

"callie, tomorrow I have the day off, would you like to come with me to visit Barcelona, if you don't mind"she said after a few minutes.

"i have the day off too, and of course I'll come with you silly" I said smiling almost laughing.

"let's go to bed, see you tomorrow at nine o'clock, beautiful" she said with a wink, I am melting.

"good night, Arizona" I said and she gives me another kiss on the lips.

I can't wait to get to know her tomorrow!

 **Here it is, let me know what you think, see ya soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your support always, this is a new chapter for you!**

We arrived in Barcelona, the sun is shining and it's really hot, so I've decided to wear my white shorts and a red t-shirt. I can't wait to see my favorite brunette specially after that kiss we shared, today it's our first date and I can't wait to know everything about her.

I am getting out of the cruise and I am waiting for Callie. We have four hours free so we can relax.

After almost ten minutes she arrives and she is so beautiful, she is wearing a long blue dress and she has her sunglasses, oh my god, she saw me and she is coming straight to me. She is here, she gives me a peck on my lips and she hugs me.

"what would like to do today?"callie says smiling.

"i don't know, maybe we can go visit the Sagrada Familia, then we can go to the beach and then we'll see, what do you think?" I say, hope she likes my plan.

"yeah, i like your plan, let's go" she say and she is holding my hand.

We took a taxi, and Callie put her arm around me during the way to the Sagrada Familia, I feel so safe when she is with me so I put my head on her chest and after a few minutes she gives a me kiss on my forehead.

We arrived and it's so beautiful, we took a lots of photo and then we decide to drink something fresh in a bar.

"so Callie, tell me something about you!" I say

"well, you know I am from Mexico, my full name is Calliope but only my dad calls me like this, I hate when people call me like that" she says smiling.

"i like your name Calliope, it's better than Arizona" I say

She is calling me Calliope and I haven't stopped her, I like how she can say it, she is the only person that I like how she calls me.

"oh no, i like your name, tell me the story of your name because I don't think it's after the State" she say

I tell the story of the "Good man in a storm" and she is staring at me. Then she tell me about her coming out story I am sorry for her, because my parents were supportive and maybe one day her mother can accepts her. Callie is so sweet and so caring.

We went to the beach and it's so hot, so I decide to go into the sea but when I am undressing Callie is already in her bikini and I am staring at her and I think I am drooling, I can't take my eyes off her, she is so hot.

Arizona in her biking is amazing, I am looking at her and she is sexy. My god

"arizona, you should close your mouth" she said joking and laughing.

I undress myself and I go into the water where I meet Callie and she is starting to splash me, I splash her back and I starting to tickle her on her hips. Then she takes me in her arms and she throws myself in the water. After a few seconds Callie is in the water with me and she is hugging me.

I am hugging Arizona, and she put. My hair behind my ear and she gives me a kiss on my lips, we are kissing and our tongues are touching, I am caressing her back and she is doing it too and she cups my cheeks and gives me some pecks on my lips and we stop because we need some hair.

"arizona you are so beautiful really, I know it's early but I feel a strong connection with than I've never felt before" Callie says

"callie i feel it too, I was so scared to tell you but it's the truth"

We kiss again and Callie is kissing my neck and I have goosebumps, I give her a kiss on her shoulder her skin is so intoxicate.

We get out of the water and we take a selfie togheter. We are coming back to the cruise, hand in hand and stronger than ever.

We arrive and I have to leave each other because our turn is starting and if we are lucky we can see each other tonight.

"callie i had a great time with you, I can wait to spend time with you and I know it's not easy but we can make it work" Arizona says smiling

" Me too arizona, I'll miss you" I say, kissing her.

After four hours my turn is off, it's midnight and I think Callie is sleeping, I decide to surprise her. I went to her room, I knock the door, and I see Callie and I think I waked her up, "arizona…" I kiss her so hard, then we stop and look at her.

" I missed you, what do you say if you sleep with me tonight so we can cuddle?" Callie says smiling.

" Yes Callie I hope you'd asked me, let's go to sleep" I say

We are in Callie's bed, she is the big spoon, she gives me a kiss on the lips and says "goodnight Arizona".

"goodnight Calliope" I say and I lean into her, she has an arm around me and I love how she is cuddling me, after a few minutes we are both asleep. Happy

 **Sorry if I published it late, I hope you like it, let me know, see you soon!**


End file.
